The Way We Were
by mariannefaithful
Summary: In the city of Liverpool, Ginger Sterling and George Harrison's story goes back. Way, way back. No one else knows them as well as they know each other. But as John, Paul, and Ringo walk into the picture and Beatlemania seems like the world's end, what will happen? Will their friendship fizzle or bloom into something else? Will the other Beatles stand in their way?


**Hey guys! Long time no see! I decided I was gonna start on a new story on here when an idea just sparked in my head. And on note of the other story I was working on, I wasn't really feeelin it anymore and school was keeping me away, so... here I am now! The chapters for this story should be posted pretty quickly within the next two weeks, seeing as I have literally nothing to do.**

**This chapter is kinda short I'll admit but hopefully I'll make up in the next one. Enjoy and please review~~**

**UPDATE: i edited some stuff in this chapter for grammar/story reasons. and the date has been changed from july 1963 to december 1961. a total change but since it's the first chapter, I'm sure we can all adjust. cheers!**

_**December 1961**_

"_Quit it,_" I muttered out of gritted teeth.

This was my first day out in my shiny new black saddle shoes with vermillion-pink trim, and I had spent the whole summer and in and out of classes in the fall working my butt off at a dump (_ahem_, I mean at a barbershop shack) to earn them, right there on my own two feet. I had spotted them in March in the window display of _Miss Milton'_s, and swore that I would get a job once school got off- and well, my stay there went on a little bit longer than expected- and- well, there you have it. And the least thing, _really_, that I wanted to happen was for my newly minted shoes to get dirt in them, nonetheless be submerged in a puddle. I mean, I didn't just sweep up dead hair off a floor six months, six hours a day for nothing, did I?

"C'mon Ginger, you used to love it when we'd fool around like this," George whined. I was really, _really_, starting to get tired of his shite. Oh- and George? We've been next door neighbors since _forever._ Pals? Questionable...

"I don't want to fucking play _tag_- or whatever you're doing- so can you just-" I gave up in bitter frustration. "I want to arrive at John's party _not _looking a total, complete, utter mess- okay?"

"You used to be cool."

"We're twenty now. You can give it a rest." I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I popped the collar of my leather jacket, "_Boys._"

We passed 12 and 14 Arnold Grove, and around the corner.

"How d'you know who John is, anyways? You went to an all girls' school." Even though the sun had set and the fog lingered in the air, I could see a stubborn, inquisitive look on his face.

A smile drew up on the corners of my lips. "Why do you care so much, George? I met him at the harbor and one thing lead to another... and, _well_!" I looked down at the pavement as I twirled the sides of my dress, picking it up with the pleating.

"_Well_, you sound happy..." Although his tone suggested _he_ wasn't.

"In fact, yes, I am! And y'know, I heard him mention he's in a _band_! And I'm sure a good one at that! Probably better than yours anyhow."

I heard the tone of his voice scoff in utter disbelief. "A-Are you fucking kiddin' me? I'm _IN_ his band! Have you ever listened to me? Have you ever listened to any of our conversations? Are you even listening to me right now?"

I chuckled lightly.

"And I bet the address he gave wasn't even his! I bet- he'd never bring- Aunt Mimi-" he tore the little scrabby note from my hand, "Ah, and here we have it. _Paul's_ house," he noted triumphantly, smacking the paper. "And I seem to suppose you know who Paul is too, don'tcha?"

I burst out laughing. "You can sometimes be really funny, you know that? Of course I listen to _all_ our conversations!" I grinned, smacking his arm. It was a lie. But hey, we can't all be Saints, can we? "And since you know so much about this _John_ character..."

He looked down at me with the look of death. "I am not. I repeat, not- helping you hook up with John."

"Aw, c'mon, Georgie! Remember all the times I helped you out with your pesky girl troubles?" I heard him breathe a heavy sigh. "Let's see-" I knocked them off with my fingers. "Candice, at age seven. Mary, age nine. Roseanne, age thirteen. Mabel, age fifteen-" I suddenly stopped. "You really need to learn to pick one and stick with one."

"Oh, knock it-" he grumbled, shoving me again.

"Hey! What did I say-"

"If I say I'll get you two better acquainted will you shut the hell up?"

"Yes."

"Now will you give your best man a peck on the cheek?"

"Eww, _no! Of course not!_"

"Aw, we all knew you had a big ol' crush on me back in primary school," he said smugly with a terrible grin on his face.

"Well, I am a _lady_ now," I said in a fake posh accent, "And I respect myself."

George gave out a loud gasp and clutched his chest dramatically, "'Tis I do not believe-"

"Oh shut up!" I started giggling, "But really, A plus on the theatre bit."

"Why thank you," he said, stopping to give a grand bow.

We walked in silence for a bit after that, laughing softly to ourselves.

I then cleared my throat, bringing me to his attention. "So, you think he'll like me?"

He took his right hand out of his pocket and scratched his neck, "Erm, yeah, I guess so..."

"Oh, that's fantastic!" I clasped my hands together. I thought for a second. "...Now, do you want to talk about this _band_ you two are in cahoots in? I mean- if you talk about it all the time to me, why haven't you, say- invited me to any of your _gigs_?" I chimed, leaning in toward his face with crossed arms.

George laughed awkwardly, "Well- ha- I guess I've just always felt that-"

"Where the bloody hell you been, George?"

I recognized the voice. I peered a couple houses down and I saw John standing outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Oh- and Ginger here too! The more the merrier, isn't it?" John chirped, changing his attitude in just a matter of seconds.

As we approached the house closer, John continued, "And uhm. How nice to see... the two of you- together?" He raised his cigarette in confusion. I laughed it off, assuming that he thought we were together, "Oh nono no _no_! We're just good friends, that's all!"

"Yeah, good friends." His voice trailed off at the end.

I thought John was going to saw something for a moment, then he gave a sly grin and said, "Well! Why don't you two git yourselves inside then! I'm freezing my bloody arse just standing out here!"

Me and George awkwardly laughed as I gave a sigh of relief as John gave me a quick hug and George a pat on the back as we walked through the door, himself following us in.

**Did ya guys like it? Wowwie I haven't written here in a while. Well, tell me what you think! **

**What will happen?! Does George have a thing for his childhood bud? What about John? What about the other two nonexistent Beatles in this chapter? Fiiiiind out in the next one! 3**

**_Please review!_ :)**


End file.
